


You loved me first

by VampireBait



Category: Critical Role
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Set after episode 103 and the inevitable moment when Keyleth is alone with Vax





	You loved me first

It wasn't that she had forgotten they would need to sleep at some point. She'd known that, it was just the sudden shock when she realised she was alone with him and he was looking at her like that. 

There had been no desperate tearful reunion like with Vex. No, passionate kiss or crushing embrace. Last time he had died and returned, there had been all of that, and more once they were alone in the hut in Vesrah. She'd been hesitant, knowing him broken and still healing but he had made her forget, and that night had been one of the best nights of her life.  
Now he stood before her whole, and she felt broken.

They stood in the hall of Scanlan's mansion. Marble floor shining and polish reflecting her statue like as she watched their friends leave for their rooms. Percy gave her a peck on the cheek with a whispered comment about them wanting their privacy. That was the moment she'd realised, the moment she'd wanted to call out and say that she didn't want that, couldn't face that moment yet. She stayed silent, and they'd walked away and she'd been standing frozen since, watching him watch her, each moment stretching the space between them. She tried to meet his eyes but didn't have the courage.

He said nothing as he began to close the distance. Each step carefully measured, no sudden movements as though she was a wild beast that might flee at any moment. He wasn't wrong, she was trembling as this beautiful being in black feathers approached, every inch a raven prince offering himself to her, when he was already claimed by a Queen. 

And always had been. 

The thought made her vision swim with fresh tears. She'd denied it for so long, now the reality stood before her and she knew it had all been a lie. He'd never truely been her's. While she had stumbled and hesitated to claim him another took a far deeper ownership.

Now her fears were made real he'd left and come back to say goodbye, it was too cruel. He reached her. She still couldn't bring herself to look into his face instead she watched him reach out and take her hand. 

Vax gently led her to their room closing the door behind them. She heard the lock turn and made no comment.

Silently he removed his armour and then her's. Every inch of flesh he uncovered he touched, every pale vulnerable part of her he kissed and caressed, a worship he had come to voluntarily and one she allowed, knowing it could very well be the last time she felt that touch and those lips. 

As she finally melted into him, she did it in defiance. This was pure, this was unforced. She had been worshipped by him long before the raven, before even this touch. 

They moved wordlessly to the bed, lost in a bittersweet passion that burned inside her. 

"You loved me first." She whispered brokenly, bitterly into his shoulder even as he moved within her and her tears mingled with the sweat on his skin. 

His answer was a sobbing groan as his pace quickened. He took her violently, claiming her as he'd never dared too before. She revelled in it, their passion a battle against the fate that had stolen his oath to stay with her, his Keyleth, and see out as many days of her long lifetime as his short years would allow.

His cry at the end was a shout of all that they'd lost, a mourning of a future that might have been. 

They held each other in it's aftermath, her heart hammering in her chest, his silent and still. His lips brushed the sweat damp skin of her neck as he whispered.

"I loved you first."


End file.
